1. Field
The present invention is directed to a hinge, and in particular, to a hinge providing two pivot axes for two degrees of movement and greater range of motion.
2. Prior Art
Enclosures utilize hinges on covers or doors to provide access to the interior of the enclosure. Hinges often mount along the side of the enclosure so that the door does not close under its own weight. It can be appreciated that a device for preventing an enclosure door from closing and swinging freely would be advantageous to provide access to the interior of the enclosure for an extended period of time. Normal door and hinge construction often do not have closure devices and the balance and weight of the door prevent accidental closure. However, in some instances, it may be advantageous to have a door that includes a structural stop that allows opening and closing, but requires greater force to close so that the door may be held in an open position. This is especially important in outdoor conditions where wind may engage the planar surface area of the door and tend to open or close a door. Another common problem with doors and the hinges is providing sufficient mobility to the cover. In hinge and door combinations wherein the door opens only approximately 180 degrees, the door is extended away from the enclosure and as it is exposed, the door may be subject to closure from the wind or may endure forces in an opposite direction to closing that may cause damage to the hinge or even break off the hinge. This situation also occurs in enclosures having a cover on the top that opens and the door lies substantially horizontal and exposed in the open position. Although there are doors that open to a greater range of motion, workers often will place objects on the door or lean on the door in the open position, often damaging the hinge or breaking the door.
Door and hinge systems are known that provide a greater range of motion. However, such systems typically require special mounting arrangements and decrease the utility or the exterior appearance. Such systems may also limit the access to the interior of the enclosure. In addition, the systems do not provide any resistance to the door closing, so that the door may still accidentally swing shut such as when exposed to wind forces. Further disadvantages of such systems are the type of motion required often causes damage to gaskets that are wiped or rubbed by the cover during some portion of the opening and closing motion.
It can be seen then that a new and improved closure and hinge system is needed. Such a system should provide free range of motion so that the door may open against the side of the closure to minimize wind effect. Such a system should also provide resistance to accidental closure and provide a range of motion that does not damage or wear gaskets on the enclosure cover. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with enclosures and hinges.
The present invention relates to a hinge, and in particular to a compound hinge, that provides two axes of rotation and a wide range of motion between the hinged elements.
The compound hinge includes a first base hinge link mounting to a first element. The first link includes raised knuckle portions for receiving a hinge pin therethrough. The base portion has recesses formed therein for receiving mounting devices such as screws or bolts for attachment to the first element. Intermediate the knuckles are arcing surfaces configured for receiving and aligning lug portions of a second link. The receiving portions are proximate a pair of opposed stop members that flex slightly and are flexed when pushed by the corresponding lugs. The stop portions act as a toggle to retain the hinge in position. The knuckles may also include stop portions for positioning the second link relative to the first link. A second link includes two sets of knuckles for receiving hinge pins. The first knuckle is configured for aligning with and having orifices coaxial with the knuckles of the first link. The second link is aligned so that the first set of knuckles and second set of knuckles are parallel with lugs extending substantially perpendicular to and aligned with the axes of the knuckles. The lugs are configured to extend into the receiving portions of the first link. The first knuckle is aligned with the knuckles of the first element and the second set of knuckles on the second link receive the pin for attaching to the second element. In this manner, the second link is hinged relative to the first link and the second link is also hinged relative to the second element. The first knuckle also includes complementary stop portions cooperating with the stop portions of the knuckles of the first link to limit relative rotation. The knuckles may also form a toggle device in one embodiment, providing further rotational resistance at a predetermined rotational position.
When assembled, the lugs engage the receiving surface and are held in place by the stop portions of the base on the first link member. As the cover or door is opened and rotated relative to a second link, it will reach its full range of motion, but it will be possible to open the door further relative to the first element, such as a housing. At this point, continued rotation will press the lugs against the stop elements and cause the stop elements to flex slightly until the lugs push beyond the stop elements. The second hinge member is then free to rotate relative to the first hinge member and an additional range of rotation is achieved.
To close the hinge, the second element rotates relative to the second hinge member, wherein the complementary stop portions engage and resist rotation. However, as further rotation occurs and the second element reaches its full range of motion relative to the second hinge member, further rotation of the second element causes the lugs to flex the stop elements and allow the lugs to push past the stop portions and return to the original position.
The arrangement of the present invention provides a simple, reliable hinge that provides a wide range of motion. In addition, the toggling effect from the lugs engaging the stop elements act as a retainer to hold the door in either the opened or closed position. However, with continued pressure, the door can be easily closed. The present invention is easy to assemble and can be retrofitted to other existing door and enclosures.